brucewaynetheshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Case of The Chemical Syndicate
� Bruce Wayne discovers a conspiracy set by a man to kill his partners Summary Bruce visits Lt. James Gordon and Gordon recieves a call from Flass who wants him to investigate the murder of Charles Lambert. Bruce tags along and they meet Lamberts son. Gordon accuses young Lambert of killing his father but Lambert denies it and says that he found his father that way. He also says that his father's safe was open. Gordon then asks Lambert if his father had any enemies or people interested in his buisness. Lambrt tells him that� Steven Crane,Paul Rogers and Alfred Stryker could have. Just then an officer tells Gordon that there is a man named Steven Crane on the phone who wanted to talk to Lambert and when he told him that Lambert was dead he got excited and he now wants to talk to him. Gordon then grabs the phone and Rogers tells him that he recieved a threat on his life. Gordon tells him that he will be right over and hangs up. Gordon then asks Bruce if he wants to tag along but Bruce declines and leaves. Bruce then walks out of the building a puts on a ski mask. Meanwhile Crane is sitting in achair waiting for Gordon when a man comes in and shoots Crane. The man then opens Rogers safe and gets out onto the roof with some papers. The man then reunites with his partner and they are about to leave when a masked man arrives. Gordon and his men arrive and learn from Crane's butler that Crane is dead. On the roof the masked man slams his fist straight into the first thugs face,knocking him out and then he grabs the other man,lifts him into the air,and hurls him off the roof. The police then notices the man and Gordon orders them to open fire. The man grabs the papers and escapes narrowly. The man gets into his car and removes his mask revealing to be Bruce. Bruce then drives to Harvey's penthouse. Bruce asks about the paper work and answers him by telling him that it is a contract of payment until Alfred Stryker owns a buisness. Harvey then tells Bruce to take it to the Police. Bruce and goes to Charles Palantine's office and asks him about Alfred Stryker. Charles explains to Bruce about Stryker sharing a buisness with Charles Lambert,Steven Crane, and Paul Rogers. Meanwhile Paul Rogers visits Stryker but is knocked out by Stryker's assistant,Jennings. Jennings then puts Paul in a gas chamber but before it closes Bruce (wearing his mask) dives into the chamber and jams the vent that the gas was coming from with a hankercheif. Bruce then takes out a wrench and smashes the glass surrounding them. Jennings having heard the crash investigates and discovers Bruce. Jennings pulls a gun but Bruce knocks him out. Stryker then comes and tries to knife Rogers but Bruce disarms him and grabs him by his collar. Paul asks Bruce why he tried to kill him and Bruce explains that Stryker wanted to kill and steal the contracts so he would have the company and he wouldn't have to pay money. Suddenly Stryker, with the strength of a madman tears himself� free from Bruce and pulls out a gun but Bruce uppercuts him and sends him flying into the acid tank. Bruce then leaves and visits Gordon again who tells him what Rogers said. Bruce tells him that it was a "lovely fairy tale" and leaves. Bruce then sees Susan Dent and discovers that she is working there. Bruce then asks her out and she says yes. They both then leave. � Notes This is based on Detective Comics No. 27 This article is dedicated to Bob Kane and Bill Finger the creators of Batman and the story that I adapted.